Wu fei's words of wisdom
by Cimarrion Cim
Summary: stuff I found and stuff I made up.Have fun!....^_\\
1. Wu fei's words of wisdom

Nataku's name comes from a god with the same name in Chinese mythology. That god did not have a soul, and only took the shape of a human  
Of all the thirty-six alternatives, running away is best.   
A closed mind is like a closed book; just a block of wood.  
Man who waits for roast duck to fly into mouth must wait very, very long time.   
Do not use a hatchet to remove a fly from your friend's forehead.   
If you want happiness for an hour--take a nap.  
When you want to test the depths of a stream, don't use both feet.   
Saw your nose off using a rusty cheese grater. Yes, I know it will be painful, but when you're truly bored agony is no limit to achieving entertainment.   
Wufei grumbled something in Chinese, one can only guess it was about either women or injustice. And since there were no women present, it must have been about injustice.  
Cim-----C'mon Wuffie,lighten up a little-Oh, and the latter was submited by Duo.If you don't know what 'latter' means,you can guess'Cause we've got /Rocks and trees /And trees and rocks/And rocks and trees/And trees and rocks/And rocks and trees/And trees and rocks/And rocks and trees/And trees and rocks   
Quatre: Stop it!  
Cim: And water ^_^ ! EVERYBODY POLKAMON…er….HAMSTER DANCE! *hamsterdances*   
  



	2. Trowa's words of wisdom

Trowa's words of wisdom  
  
1.) Milk cartons make boring pets.  
2.) Never knock on Death's door . Ring the bell and run. He hates that.  
3.) I used to be a klepto ,then I took something for it.  
4.) If you look into a lion's eyes, you will soon be looking into it's mouth.  
5.) Smile and nod, smile and nod.  
6.) What is this...CA-NA-DA that you speak of ?  
7.) Ohhh.. so you can stop shooting BEFORE you run out of amo ?  
8.) It's slinky, it's slinky, Trowa-chan's favorite toy...  
9.)dot.dot.dot.  
10.) Good things come to those who wait. But getting things yourself's  
more fun.  
11.) When in doubt , duck.When in certain , don't bother 'cause your   
already screwed. 


	3. Duo's words of wisdom

Duo's words of wisdom  
  
1.)Sugar is good.Very good.Sugarsugarsugar!  
2.)It's a braid, not a plait  
3.)Stealing Wuffie's Panteen Pro V is a no-no  
4.)Before you bury a cat, make sure it's dead  
5.)Never feed your pet pidgeon alcaselzer( i can't spell that)*wails* I'm sorry Elvis!  
6.)poke it with a stick; if it wakes up,it'll be angry-if dead, find something else to poke  
7.)We've _got_ spirit in our briches yes we do, yes we do!We've got spirit in our briches yes we do, yes we do!We've got spirit in our briches -and it really,really itches-We've got spirit in our briches yes we do,YES WE DO!  
8.)Don't EVER drink gasoline  
9.)Herbal Essence is a good thing  
10.)"...You can adopt a spatuala for only 99 cents for one minute,and for only 7 cents after that"  
11.)Trowa Barton is the reason I'm afraid of clowns  
12.)Whenever you want to go somewhere, a stupid cow gets sick( Cim's mom contributed that quote) 


	4. Heero's words

Heero's words  
  
1.) Hn.  
2.)Hnnrrr...  
3.)Omae O Koruso  
4.)...  
5.)*glares*.... !  
  
Cim: ...uhm...that's pretty much all he says...-_-' 


	5. Quatre's words of wisdom

Quatre's Words of Wisdom  
  
1.)If at first you don't succeed, try again.Then give up.No sense in being stupid about.  
2.)Sticking things up your nose isn't the smartest idea in the world.  
3.)You can't light fireworks in the basement and not get caught.  
4.)Sometimes smart people do very stupid things.  
5.) Think of a donut being shot from a cannon at the speed of light while rotating. Time is like that, except without the donut and the cannon.  
6.) my grandmother started walking 5 miles a day when she was 53. now she's 87, and we have no earthly clue to her whereabouts.  
  
-_--_--_--_--_--_--_--;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
I would like to apologise for forgetting Heero's tickle-me-elmo-on-speed laugh from the last chapter. Sorry.  
Also, if you have any *words of wisdom* you would like to contribute, please e-mail me at cimandmuses@yahoo.com :I will show the names of these contributers for each and every one of their words of wisdom. thanks!  
  
(Be a responsible reader and review!) 


End file.
